Vermillion
by Inspiration.Ignite
Summary: "Now now, Itachi, you forgot something. I am stronger than you. Mangekyō or no Mangekyō, I will always be stronger than you. You cannot beat me. Best you remember that." Naruto OC. Previously The Unknown Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

If I had to pick one word to describe the Akatsuki, it would be special. Not dangerous, because, well, after you hang around with them for awhile, you start to forget. Or, at least until Kakuzu chops off Hidan's with one effortless swoop. And then Hidan effortlessly manages to both talk back sassily and stay completely alive. Not everyone can do that, you know.

And not even crazy because, honestly not all of them are. Deidara isn't that bad, although probably a tad bit suicidal. And Kakuzu is just really thrifty. And Itachi… Well, other than his dark poetry, I guess he's alright. Not quite unstable. But definitely teetering on the edge. I mean, one more step, and he just might fall into insanity.

They aren't even strong, or mighty, or powerful. I mean, they are physically, but what is Akatsuki really? A ragtag group of scarily organized outcasts trying to take over the world to create a brighter future? Pshhhh… Talk about cliché.

Handsome? Nope… Sorry, Kisame. Evil? Naw, they're all sweethearts (except for a few). Manly? Nope, they have Konan. And heroic? Secretly good? I might've bought that if I didn't see Zetsu eat the last hostage's eyeball like it was candy. And he chews with his mouth open.

So… I'm left with special. It's accurate, at the very least. Some might think it's vague, but, well, what can I say? Deidara's special. Anyone with mouths on their hands is special. Hidan's special. He's immortal. Tobi is very special.

Uchiha Madara is very special too.

But hey, guess what? I'm Uchiha Kimi.

And I'm very special too.

* * *

Hey guys! This is the intro to my story, basically. It's an OC, yes, but not a self-insert. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Itachi had always liked the rain. Rain was constant, yet wavering, casting beautiful harmonies. Rain showed emotion, more than the shinobi had ever allowed himself. It could be angry, with harsh pounding and strikes of lightning and dark, heavy clouds, but it could also be soothing, with gentle taps and warm spray and following rainbows. Rain was expressive.

It was also useful. Tracking footprints was easy in mud. And rain helped people mourn, and washed blood off one's hands easily.

It could also hide tears rather well.

But Itachi also found that the rain made the days blur together, droning on endlessly as it soaked Amegakure. The rain there felt unnatural, too, and it made him wish for a breath of sunlight, or at least refuge from its prying touch. The drops were tainted, and hard to escape.

So as the newly missing nin approached the location of the hideout, he made quick work of the genjustu before slipping inside the hidden mouth of the cave, finally escaping the rain's grasp. He then reached out to detect a chakra signature, and guided himself through the blind passageways.

"Pein-sama." Itachi dipped his head slightly to the cloaked figure sitting at the desk. Stepping inside, he silently closed the door to the office.

"Welcome, Itachi," Pein spoke, rising in greeting. The teenager took note of the multiple piercings adorning his face and his violent orange hair. "I trust that you had a safe travel?" _There is no one following you, yes?_

"Hai, Pein-sama."

"You may call me Leader-sama." The man then held out a ring. The stone set in the center had a strange kanji engraved on the surface. "Here is your Akatsuki ring."

"Thank you, Leader-sama." Itachi slipped it onto his middle finger. A small shiver ran down his spine.

"The ring enables you to contact me by sending a chakra pulse through the stone," Pein narrowed his eyes slightly. "I trust that you will use it wisely."

"Hai."

"Now, I must evaluate your skills. Follow me." Itachi left after the leader of the Akatsuki as they exited the office. He took the time to notice the red and white clouds stitched into the black fabric of his cloak. ' _A group symbol_?'

The shinobi led Itachi outside of the cave, into a clearing. The off-putting rain had let up to a lazy drizzle.

"You must spar. I will then assign you a partner. The Akatsuki work in pairs." Pein tilted his head towards a lithe figure wearing an identical uniform. They stepped forward and nodded slightly.

"Akane." Itachi raised a brow at the absence of a surname.

Pein spoke. "You may take off your hood. No need for a henge either."

The figure lowered their hood obligingly, and Itachi was surprised to find a female, around his age or younger. Even more unusual, they had a delicately put together face, with vermillion-painted lips standing out against pale, almost translucent skin and straight blue-black hair. Missing nin, even kunoichi, are not known for their vanity. Strange.

"Do not hold back. Moderate injuries are allowed, but do not kill." Pein raised one hand, then cut downwards through the air. "Begin."

Itachi immediately jumped backwards to clear some distance between himself and the girl. She copied him, and they slowly circled each other in a dangerous dance, both gaging the other's abilities. The rain seemed to fade into the background.

Akane was the first to move. Itachi only felt a brush of wind against his neck before he whirled around to block the kick aiming for his lower ribs. ' _She's fast_ ,' Itachi thought, as he pushed against her foot and she jumped back. But Itachi could match her speed.

They met in a clash of fists, both advancing on the other in a fast-paced combination of taijutsu. Her style was native to Amegakure, while Itachi used the traditional Uchiha attacks, falling back with ANBU defense.

' _We're even,_ ' Itachi grit his teeth as he blocked another solid punch. Neither were landing direct blows on the other, only glancing hits that dealt little damage. ' _Taijutsu's useless._ '

Akane must've come to the same conclusion, because she quickly retreated with a raging roar of water. ' _Ninjutsu it is, then._ '

Itachi silently weaved hand signs before blowing the signature Uchiha fireball with a burst of chakra. The kunoichi quickly countered it with a wave of water, and the two attacks met in the middle, creating a thicker cloud of fog over the already misty climate and blinding the two. Itachi sent rapid successions of smaller flames into the dense cloud, but he heard them fizzle out shortly with another wave from Akane.

Itachi decided to use a different element. Water extinguishes fire, so that puts him at a disadvantage. And fire was Itachi's main affinity, but ANBU teaches all the members a second element as a cautionary step.

Forming hand signs deftly, he sent a spark of lightning in the direction of the concealed kunoichi. The cloud lit up in sparks, charged particles raining down in a brilliant shower. Itachi would've thought that they electrocuted the girl, if not for the raging heat that evaporated all the water in the air. The girl stood before him, breathing heavily with a small cut on her jaw.

' _She has a second affinity too?'_ Itachi rolled backwards to avoid a thick tongue of flame. ' _Who is this kunoichi?_ '

Itachi wasn't arrogant. Arrogance kills shinobi. But, to keep up with him, a prodigy of the Uchiha clan and Konohagakure, she must have been at least A or B-rank. And Itachi had never seen a "Akane" anywhere in the ANBU bingo book, or a profile picture matching her appearance. How did a missing nin of this caliber escape Konoha's notice?

Itachi was still thinking over this mysterious ninja when he felt her cast the first genjutsu.

"Itachi!" He turned to the right and was faced with a wounded Sasuke, blooding running in rivets and dripping onto the damp ground.

"'Tachi," Sasuke stumbled forward, "I've come to kill you!"

Then Itachi froze. Not from the genjutsu, but from the eyes of the caster.

Akane smirked slightly and raised a sleek eyebrow. Six tomoes swirled slowly in the crimson orbs from beneath the shadows of her thick eyelashes.

Then Itachi felt pressure against the back of his neck, and saw no more.

oOo

The boy crumpled under my extended hand. I stared at his unconscious form for a second, before hearing Dad address me.

"Akane?"

"Hm?"

"He will be your partner."

The corner of my mouth twitched up in a sardonic smile. "Right. Fellow Uchihas stick together, huh?"

Dad pressed his lips into a grim line. "Should you have shown him your sharingan so soon?"

"Eh, he would've found out anyways." I shrugged, then picked up the limp body. "Should I bring him in?"

"…Yes. He is in the room next to yours. Partners need to be in close contact."

"'Kay, sure. Dad."

"Akane…"

I looked back at him with wide eyes. "Yeah?"

"It's going to be Leader-sama from now on, correct?"

"Fine, Dad." I grinned cheekily, then hauled Itachi onto my shoulder. I heard him sigh. "Just bring him in."

We both walk over to the mouth of the cave. I glanced at the boy hanging on my back. His face was twisted in a troubled frown. Wonder what he's dreaming about.

"Akane?" Dad shot a look at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah, coming." I walked inside and closed the door.

It began to rain again.

* * *

My story is now so jumbled and mixed up, I suggest just starting over and reading it again. Argh, technology.

Thanks to all the supporters. Love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. But guess what? Dreams don't always come true.

* * *

I am Uchiha Akane, and I was the youngest member to join the Akatsuki. Four, to be exact.

No, Konan-chan and Pein-sempai didn't kidnap me or anything. No, I'm not some tragically orphaned baby either, or at least, I don't think I am. I joined on my own volition, which might have been a rash decision for a toddler. But I wasn't just any toddler. And I didn't really take no for an answer.

 _Blurs of brown and gray flashed past as Pein ran across the muddy swamps of Amegakure. Beside him, Konan had a stiff, stone-faced expression as she ran along. They had just finished their first official Akatsuki mission. The first step to a greater, more peaceful future. But they both knew that the path to the future was to be riddled with bloodstains; they both weren't sure they were quite ready for it._

 _No words were exchanged as they both released the genjustu, the grimy landscape dissolving into a gaping cave. As they quickly slipped inside, Pein stayed behind for a second, delaying the restoration of the genjustu. He felt a small chakra presence slowly approach. Patiently, he awaited it's arrival. That was no animal's chakra._

 _"Hello mister." A toddler waddled up to him, matted hair swinging behind her as wide eyes looked up at the cloaked figure. Pein had to tilt his head downwards to see the child._

 _"Hello," he greeted coolly, studying the girl. Her accent wasn't Ame, but it still sounded familiar to him. Pein thought back… Where had he heard this before?_

 _Suddenly, he remembered and his eyes widened a fraction._ Konoha! _Her accent was the same as Shimura Danzo. A sour taste pervaded his mouth as he thought of the man. The toddler stared back at him patiently, not answering his response. He inspected the child more closely._

 _Black hair, black eyes, fair skin… She was completely and utterly Uchiha. Her chubby baby and dirt-blackened skin couldn't disguise the sharp, intelligent facial structure resembling the rest of the clan, who he had seen in bingo books._

 _'Kami_ ,' _Pein thought, 'how did she get all the way to Ame?' Eying the child warily, he decided to go with plan B._

 _"Konan? I could use your assistance." She flitted over and raised one indigo eyebrow at the girl._

 _Pein used hand signs behind his back._ Kid… Konoha… Fire… Help… _Konan rolled her eyes. Pein needed help talking to a baby?_

 _"Hey sweetie," Konan kneeled down. "What are you doing all the way out here? Where's your mommy and daddy?"_

 _The child's lower lip trembled. "Mommy? Daddy?" Tears started pooling in he eyes._

 _"Hey, hey… What's your name?" Salty tracks started cutting down her dirty cheeks._

 _Konan looked at Pein and shrugged helplessly. He looked decidedly uncomfortable._

Go… To… Konoha… _she signed with one hand, the other reaching out to pat the girl._

You… Go… _Pein argued back. Why does_ he _have to deal with her?_

 _Konan huffed._ Mission… Chakra… Low…

 _Pein sighed, but gently held onto the girl's sleeve, keeping her as far away from his body as possible while still having a good grip. He flinched slightly when she wound her muddy hand around his. And then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

 _Pein was standing outside Konoha's gates, 1200 miles away from their hideout. The toddler looked up at him in awe, a little gasp of joy escaping her. He pointedly scanned the area, avoiding her curious gaze. 'Good. No one's here.' Bumping into a ninja of one of the Great Five Nations wouldn't have been a great idea for a missing-nin._

 _Pein pointed to the open gates, where two sleeping chunin leaned against, snoring. "Go there," he said quietly._

 _"No!" the toddler shrieked, grabbing onto his leg and burying her face in his cloak. Pein scanned the area alarmed. Had someone heard? If they didn't sense his chakra before, they surely did now._

 _Soon enough, he felt chakra signatures closing in on him. He desperately pulled at the clinging child, trying to pry her off his leg._

 _"Come on now," he whispered, "you have to go home now." She held on tighter._

 _It was no use. If he didn't leave now, they might spot him. Reluctantly, Pein shunshined back to the base. Konan as waiting there expectantly._

 _"This child," he spat, gesturing to the baby attached to his calf, "almost made me get caught by Konoha."_

 _"Stay," the girl mumbled into his clothes. "I wanna stay."_

 _Konan grinned cheerily. "Well, I guess that's that. We have to keep her."_

 _Pein blinked twice. "What?"_

Yeah, that was me.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story for awhile, I published a few one-shots instead. This is the third chappie of... Crap, I just forgot the name of this story.

Whatever.

But anyways, I made this one a while ago, so yeah, it might not be the best. Oh, and I **changed the name of the OC.** It's Akane now. I just thought it would fit better than Kimi. Tell me how you like it :)

Thanks to everyone who bothered to read my story, and to those who reviewed/followed/favorited, 3 3 3

Comment if you have any story ideas, for one-shots or extras or chapters. My creative energy is running low ;)


	4. Chapter 4

April 17, 2016

Pinwheels

I slowly leaned over the figure slumped against the dungeon wall, and blew a small puff of air. Itachi's bangs fluttered above his face daintily. I smirked. _Puff. Puff._ He stayed sound asleep as I played with his silky locks, his brow furrowing with the tickle of each breath. _Cute._ But while that was fun and all, I started to get impatient.

Extending one slim finger towards the shinobi's nose, I gently rested it upon the tip. A mischievous grin spread across my face. And then, I charged my finger with a C-rank raiton jutsu.

" _Augh_!" The missing nin shot up, jerking against the binds as his eyelids flared open to reveal a violent ruby sharigan. I withdrew my finger hastily. His vision sharply came into focus, and I stepped back.

Itachi's doujutsu flickered, then abruptly cut off, leaving the boy with a smashing headache. I'm guessing that's when he realized his chakra was zapped.

"Who are you?" His voice was gritty and raspy, most likely from waking up so suddenly. Or maybe from the chakra-draining venom I forced down his throat while he was sleeping. _Ha._ Itachi swallowed thickly, then continued to interrogate me. "And where am I?"

Priorities, boy. You'd think ninja would first ask where their chakra, their hope of escaping, has gone before guessing who's lovely home they're in and who's the generous host. Is this what Konoha teaches their shinobi?

However, I grin, baring my incisors in maybe a tad bit more threatening manner than necessary, and lean against the cold stone wall. "Akane, remember? I'm your new partner."

I could see the slight glow as he checked his chakra reserves. I don't think he'd be happy with what little's left.

Surely enough, his face contorts into a frown, although for Uchiha, that's their everyday face. So I guess his expression hardly changed at all.

"Then why am I bound? And in here?"

"You used to be in your bedroom. Then Leader-sama decided that you might be melodramatic during introductions," his lip twitched downwards, "so we moved you down here. And gave you sedatives."

"Why though? For introductions?" I sighed impatiently, then activated my three tomoe sharigan. "This look familiar?"

Itachi stiffened. He look like an Uchiha popsicle for a second, frozen in place with disbelief or something alike, then flailed a little before gaining composure. "You're an Uchiha? But… how?"

"That story's for another day. But just so you know," I winked one ruby eye in exaggeration, "I'm the real deal." He scowled.

"But anyways, enough about me." I crossed my arms and leaned in closer, making him blink uncomfortably, "I need to know about you. Affinity, sharigan, and other abilities you didn't use in the spar."

Itachi seemed to think about it, but started talking. ' _Good boy.'_

"My main affinity is katon, but I know several B-rank raiton and doton. I have the Mangekyou, but I have not trained with it, and I know basic iryo ninjutsu."

' _He's decent,'_ I mused, before pulling out a uniform and handing it to him. "Okay, that's it. You can go put this on." I used a seal to undo the chains.

Itachi looked faintly surprised, but complied obediently.

"'Kay, well, I need to go report. Behave."

"That will not be necessary." Pain passed through the doorway, strolling into the dungeon. "The introductions went well?"

"Geez, knock next time, Dad," I joked before hitting him on the shoulder, just hard enough to remind him that I'm a kunoichi, and we don't react well to surprises. "But yeah, they did. He has basic iryo ninjutsu, which should come in handy."

" _Dad_?"

"..."

We both ignored the shinobi in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

There is a large difference between genius and prodigy in the shinobi nations. To be a genius may mean that you are intellectually superior to others your age, or your body is naturally prepared for work as a ninja, or you have chakra control so precise that it could only be gifted by Kami themselves.

To be a prodigy, though, is very different. You not only must have amazing intelligence, an incredibly fit body, and chakra control so fine, you could spin spiderwebs with the threads, but you must be flawless. Make no mistakes. Excel at everything you do.

There is no _true_ prodigy. There are geniuses. Geniuses can still make mistakes. Prodigy is only defined by how well a shinobi can hide their flaws, bury their mistakes, and flaunt their achievements. Yes, there is no true prodigy. But there are many fake ones.

Itachi is a prodigy.

Furthermore, prodigies cannot exist because they are inhuman. Prodigies are gods. They are worshipped, idolized, looked up to in a way that is not one being watching the other, but one human watching god.

And people wonder why so many are consumed by insanity.

It is impossible to be perfect. Mankind had already established the rule eras ago, yet somehow people are still deluded. Why has this _idea_ lived on for so long?

Akane had come to the conclusion. People need prodigies to grip hope. People need something to aim for, a goal to grasp, and if it is to be a perfect human, well, prodigies are convenient dolls to pretty up. Layer after layer of expectations are painted over them, coats upon coats of ideas and hope covering the human and transforming them into gods.

No, not gods-demigods. Only in especially rare cases do people manage to elevate themselves past that level.

oOo

Akane studied Itachi as he steadily breathed in and out, no doubt aware of her presence, but remaining completely impassive. The stoic shinobi was perched on the edge of the couch, a vision of sophistication and propriety as he sat with a board-straight spine.

Akane slowly stepped out of the thin shadows to greet the missing-nin. "Hey. Wassup?"

"Hn,"the Uchiha seemed to stiffen up at her voice. "I am well."

The kunoichi spread her lips in a rabid grin before she flopped onto the open cushion beside him and slung her arm around his shoulders. "Loosen up, will you?"

Itachi seemed to freeze up, and the air around his black gaze became chilly, but the fellow missing-nin ignored the wary eyes watching the invading limb.

"Anyways, I heard you got the Mangekyō. What's it like?" She flashed her three tomoes at the boy. "I never got it. Don't have any best friends to kill, after all."

If possible, the Uchiha's chakra became increasingly icy as it swam dangerously through the damp air. "Is that so?"

"Yep," she said as she leaned back into the sofa, "but how was it for you?"

Itachi glared down at Akane, but she continued on. "I mean, how'd you do it? Was it hard? Did he know?" Her eyes glinted maliciously. "Did you even care?"

That was it. Itachi snapped his forearm back, catching her at the throat and pressing his weight upon her form. "Quiet."

Akane grinned toothily despite the missing-nin looming over her. "So you do care. You know, shinobi aren't supposed to have feelings."

Itachi's stony expression twitched in anger. "Well, how bad was it? Do you have nightmares? Is he stuck in your head, constantly reminding you of your sin? Does his desperate, dying face still haun-"

The shinobi thrust viciously into her throat, cutting off her air and making her mouth snap closed.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of him," Itachi snarled, growling furiously into her ear. He looked into her deep black eyes, then barked again. "Don't you _dare-"_

Suddenly, the world reverted itself and the boy's face was shoved into the carpet, muffling his grunts as he twisted his shoulders to regain control.

"Now now, Itachi," the girl tsked in a deadly whisper, "you forgot something."

His struggling ceased for long enough that she could push his face harder into the floor.

"I am stronger than you. Mangekyō or no Mangekyō, I will _always_ be stronger than you. You _cannot_ beat me." Itachi felt a pinch in his thigh, and felt each of his muscles, one by one, cramp into painful paralysis until his body was completely immobile.

Akane stood up and brushed off her cloak. "Best you remember that."

It wouldn't be until their first partner mission would they speak to each other again.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating this story for awhile, but I hope you enjoy the latest chappie!

I haven't had a ton of time to write lately because I had a lot of tests and finals for the end of school. I also have some stuff that's kept me busy, and I've been drawing a ton. And I don't know... writing is less exciting now 'cause I'm not getting very much feedback.

So yeah, when I checked my account and realized that some of you had un-favorited/alerted _The Unknown Uchiha,_ I was like "Oh, crap! Totally forgot about it!" and updated right away. Sorry for being such a neglectful author. :(

But anyways, thanks to all the people that have been supporting my work. It's well appreciated. :)


End file.
